


An "Imagine Loki"

by Wolfscub



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Feels, Love, Protective Loki, loving loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfscub/pseuds/Wolfscub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes in on his wife breastfeeding their son for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An "Imagine Loki"

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely G-rated.
> 
> Submitted to [imagine-loki](imagine-loki.tumblr.com)

Imagine Loki coming in on you when you’re breastfeeding for the first time, leaning back against the door, hands folded behind him, just watching you quietly.

You’re in your bedroom, on the big bed you and he share, amongst the green and gold bedclothes, sitting up against the headboard with pillows behind you, holding his first son in your arms; looking down at the baby with eyes filled with love and adoration.

Not wanting to disturb you, but still wanting to be a part of the picture, he approaches the bed almost tentatively, but you eagerly make room for him as he joins you, putting himself between you and the pillows, gently pulling you back against him, wrapping his arms protectively around the two of you, and you feel the carefully tempered strength of them surrounding you. You look up at him, eyes filling with tears at the raw, tender emotion you see there.

“You two are the most profound sight I’ve ever seen in all my days,” he breathes reverently, leaning down to kiss first the baby’s head, then yours. “Thank you so much for the gift of my son, my darling. I will show you my appreciation in more … tangible ways when you’re feeling up to it, but I hope this will please you in the mean time.”

He puts a beautiful filigreed gold and emerald necklace that appears magically in his hand around your neck. You love the present, but still tell him that he needn’t have.

“It is but a tiny token of my love for you, angel. There is nothing I could give you that could ever compare to the joy of having you and our son in my life.“ You see his eyes soften even further as he runs his fingers through your hair, then cups the back of the baby’s head. "How could the God of Mischief and Lies possibly deserve the treasures you have brought me?”

You frown up at him. “Stop that right now, my love. No talking badly about yourself in front of your son.”

Loki smiles softly at your unfailing belief in him and support of him, contracting his arms around you tightly, but with great care for both you and the baby. “I never knew what it was to love and be loved until you came into my life, and now, you are single-handedly responsible for my having the two greatest, most precious gifts I have ever received right here in my arms, and I will spend the rest of my life worshipping you for being brave and wonderful enough to love me like you do.”


End file.
